For decades flashlights have been among the indispensable tools for illuminating unlit paths, spaces, including small cavities or sign boards. Conventional flashlights are usually equipped with so-called incandescent bulbs that are screwed into a socket that in turn was one component of an electrical circuit actuatable by a switch. The incandescent bulb was located at the focal point of a concave reflector to focus its light and to ensure the optimal output of light. A relatively large and usually heavy battery functioned as the power supply point and was held in a battery compartment that simultaneously formed the handle of the flashlight.
The disadvantage of incandescent bulbs is their relatively short service life as well as their relatively high power consumption, and for this reason LEDs are widely used as the light source. In addition to longer service lives and lower power consumption, it has also been possible to miniaturize the flashlights, thereby enabling them to be easily carried as a key-chain pendant.
In the prior art, the LEDs are soldered by their lead wires onto a circuit board that in turn has contact points for the battery poles. The disadvantage of this arrangement consists in the relatively costly mode of fabrication and the fabrication defects that cannot be avoided in the soldering process.